


Переломный момент

by Fire_Fox



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: Нужно лишь подождать.
Relationships: Jasper Hale & Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 1





	Переломный момент

Как будто это можно назвать переломным моментом. Ну, тем самым, когда главный герой неожиданно оказывается последним эгоистом, а тот, от кого исходила самая главная угроза вдруг превращается в славного парня. Избитость клише бьёт по нервам, сухие рыдания застывают в горле горьким комом, и это не получается ни выплакать, ни вытравить, ни разделить с кем-либо. Потому что разделять практически не с кем. Потому что это тот самый крест, который согласилась нести по доброй воле, наивно веря в счастливый конец и идеальную жизнь. Если сложившиеся обстоятельства можно было назвать идеальными.

Разодранные обои смотрят с немым укором, и надо бы позвонить Чарли, сказать ему, что с ней всё в порядке, что беспокоиться не о чем…

\- И ты наивно полагаешь, что кто-то в это поверит? 

Джаспер прячет улыбку, Белла хочет швырнуть в него чем-нибудь тяжёлым, но слишком хорошо понимает, что от этого ничего не изменится. Даже ей самой не станет легче. Ни на йоту. А холод его глаз прожигает не хуже воспоминаний об Эдварде, и это похоже на то, как будто её сковали цепями. Выплавленными из чугуна и созданными для одной цели – скорее утянуть вниз, под воду, как можно глубже. Чтобы сквозь песчаное дно и дальше. Больше не существует разницы, где сгорать. И при каких обстоятельствах.

Ведь Джаспер сам как ледяной огонь. От него хочется спрятаться, в нём хочется раствориться, но она сама просила не управлять своими эмоциями и не желала подходить особенно близко, несмотря на то, что они оба делали вид, будто верят в её упрямство, будто такой нелепейшей лжи можно поверить. 

И как будто это не может служить достаточным предлогом для того, чтобы она приходила к нему по ночам и пряталась в кольце рук и изгибе шеи. Пряталась от кошмаров, себя и неожиданно жестокой реальности. И противоречила себе. Видела в этом спасение и считала сложившееся положение дел не самым плохим, не забывала чувствовать себя виноватой даже в том, в чём её вины в принципе быть не могло. 

Игра в кошки-мышки с самой собой и движение на одном месте. Бесконечная иллюзия достижения неопределённых, но точно существующих целей. Вместо итогов разбитые локти и губы, западающие глаза и болезненная худоба. На шее - следы после поцелуев-укусов, срабатывающих вместо адреналина, когда её снова накрывает истерика. Идеальный стимулятор активной работы сердца. Работы всего организма в целом и выброса из транса.

Это кажется абсурдом, но почему-то продолжает срабатывать. Словно они уже проходили подобное где-то в прошлой жизни. Как будто они изначально ошиблись со своим выбором, а теперь получили возможность исправить ситуацию. Пусть условия выдались и не самые благоприятные. Они всё же выдались.

Неуверенность, наложенная на ещё одну неуверенность. Бесконечный поток из минусов, не дающих плюсы, и единственная возможность не сойти с ума. Зацепиться за голос, глаза, неиссякаемый запас терпения и способность переключать эмоции без применения дара. Одними лишь прикосновениями, передающими поток информации, не поддающейся описанию. Одними взглядами, желания в которых хватило бы на ближайшую вечность. До неё осталось совсем немного.

Нужно лишь подождать.

Это действительно можно назвать переломным моментом.


End file.
